1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for exercise, and more specifically to, devices for stationary bicycle training.
2. Background of the Related Art
Aerobic exercising apparatuses are well known in many forms which emulate real-world, non-stationary activities in a stationary manner. These include, among others, stationary exercising devices which emulate rowing, cycling, cross-country and downhill skiing, ice skating, walking, running, stair climbing, and rock climbing.
A wide variety of exercisers are known in the field of stationary bicycle exercisers. These include, among others, the devices disclosed in the following patents.
First, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,363 to Sargeant, et al., entitled “Bicycle Racing Training Apparatus,” discloses an exercising apparatus for supporting a bicycle. The apparatus includes a flywheel and variable load means connected to a roller in contact with the bicycle's rear wheel to simulate the inertia and variable load experienced by a rider during a real-world ride. U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,475, also to Sargeant, et al. and entitled “Bicycle Racing Training Apparatus”, discloses, in addition to the apparatus disclosed in the previously discussed patent, means for varying the load applied from the variable load means to simulate real-world bicycle race conditions.
Next, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,600 to Hoffenberg et al. and entitled “Bicycle Support and Load Mechanism” discloses an apparatus for receiving a bicycle to enable stationary exercise thereupon. The device includes a mechanism for applying differing loads to the rear wheel to simulate real world cycling conditions such as road incline, wind resistance, and tire to road friction. U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,721 to Schroeder, entitled “Bicycle Trainer with Movable Resistance Device” discloses a similar device.
In a like manner, U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,672 to Tendero, entitled “Training Apparatus for Cyclist and for Physical Exercise” discloses a device which receives a bicycle. The bicycle is positioned on a running belt and is constrained so as to permit lateral movement while restraining linear movement.
Somewhat similar to the foregoing is U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,802 to Ware, entitled “Variable Pitch Stationary Exercise Bicycle”, which discloses a bicycle-like exercise apparatus which varies rear wheel resistance based on user controlled inclination or declination of the pseudo bicycle frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,418 to Harabayashi and entitled “Cycle Type Athletic Equipment” also discloses a bicycle type exercise apparatus that tilts in a variety of orientations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,527 to Yu, entitled “Stationary Bike,” likewise discloses a bicycle-like apparatus that alternates between an inclined and declined orientation to simulate uphill and downhill terrain. The device further includes a brake shoe which engages with a wheel to increase friction when the apparatus is in a simulated uphill orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,417 to Smithson et al., entitled “System and Method for Bicycle Riding Simulation” discloses an interactive, computer controlled bicycle simulation arcade style game. The disclosed apparatus includes a simulated bicycle that includes front and rear wheels solely for visual appearance. A computer and user each partially controls the movement of the simulated bicycle in connection with an animated bicycle displayed on a screen. The computer controls the simulated bicycle in part to simulate changes in track terrain, including uphill and downhill gradations.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,990 to Bobick et al., entitled “Interactive Exercise Apparatus” discloses a computer manipulated exercise device in which a computer controls various feedback components such as resistance to simulate a real world or artificial environment for an exerciser. The computer disclosed also updates a display of a virtual environment on a screen based on user inputs such as pedal speed and steering changes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,631 to Heidecke, entitled “Exercise Device”, discloses a bicycle-like apparatus that includes partial computer control over pedal resistance, as well as device orientation, so as to simulate inclined terrain and the like. The disclosed apparatus also may include a display device displaying simulated environments.
Still other exercise apparatuses simulate bicycling in a minimal manner. One such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,251 to Sleamaker, entitled “Multifunction Exercise Machine with Ergometric Input-Responsive Resistance.” The apparatus disclosed in this reference includes, among other configurations, a means for a user to exercise via pedals with resistance provided by the user's weight.
The foregoing devices have several shortcomings. For example, the several apparatuses discussed above that include simulated bicycles do not permit exercisers to use their own bicycles—a significant flaw for serious cyclists such as those involved in competitive cycling. These users generally desire to train on the same bicycle used in actual competition, not a different, simulated bicycle. Likewise, none of these apparatuses allow a user to mount his or her own bicycle in a device that simulates inclinations and declinations through varied bicycle orientation and cycling resistance proportional thereto. Furthermore, none permit a user to mount a bicycle into an apparatus that simulates real world conditions through video displays and the like.
With these considerations in mind, it is desirable to have an apparatus and method for using the same which permits serious cyclists to use